Your Royal Highness
by 2roxyrox2
Summary: Clarke is getting tired of being thought as the damsel in distress. Slight Bellarke. Set before season finale. So far a one shot, but thinking about a two-shot.


Clarke was used to being called 'princess.' It's been her nickname ever since she was basically born. Living in Phoenix at the Ark made her royalty-not really but that's what everyone thought. But this wasn't a fairytale world where royalty was respected. This was the real world where envy turned into pure hatred towards the 'privileged.'

Clarke never thought of herself as higher class. She taken a role as leader in the camp but not because she wanted to be queen. She became a leader, because she wanted to protect everyone in the camp. So people could call her princess, your royal highness, or other colorful names all they wanted; she just wanted everyone safe.

She felt this way about everyone-including Xavier. Xavier always referred to Clarke as the princess who looked down on the peasants like him. That was far from the truth, but Clarke had more important things to worry about than a boy trying to get a rise out of her. That was until Finn decided to stick his nose in her business.

She knew he meant well. He was wanting to protect her but telling Xavier to shut his mouth about her made matters worse. Finn trying to be her knight in shining armor made her tough exterior look venerable.

"Don't listen to that guy," Finn said while walking beside her to the drop ship. He acted as if he did a noble deed by standing up for her. Far from it...

"What was that?" Clarke asked harshly once the two were safely in the drop ship. By the confused look on his face, Clarke elaborated, "I didn't need your help back there."

"I'm sorry," he replied sounding more as a question than a statement.

"I don't need to be the damsel in distress when a guy decides he wants to make me mad."

"I was just trying to help," Finn stated raising his voice venom leaking through.

Clarke knew she hit a nerve and should stop. Finn was just trying to help and she appreciated it, but Wells did the same thing. Back on the Ark ten years ago, she never heard the end of it when Wells decided he would stick up for her when two boys were acting stupid and calling her royalty.

"Wells did the same thing," Clarke said while choking a bit at the thought about the passing of Wells, "and it didn't help."

With that, Clarke left Finn alone and headed to her tent. She needed to be alone at least for a few seconds. Knowing their camp, some 14 year old will come and ask her to get a splinter out of his arm.

"Hey, princess," Xavier said with a smug look. Wanting to ignore him, Clarke attempted to move past him only to be stopped by his hand coming to her shoulder.

"What? Don't want to play without your bodyguard?"

"I mean it, Xavier. Leave me alone," Clarke demanded swiping his greasy hand off her shoulder.

Xavier looked over her shoulder before saying, "At least our king worked for his position rather than it being handed to him on a plate."

Clarke turned around to find none other than Bellamy behind her with his gun firmly in his hands. With a nod of his head, Bellamy ordered Xavier and his friends to get back to work.

"You alright?" Bellamy asked timidly clearly uncomfortable. Comforting people other than his sister was clearly foreign to him.

"I'm fine, Bellamy," Clarke stated making her way past him.

"Princess-" Bellamy started only to be cut off by Clarke.

"I'm really tired of the nickname," Clarke said, "I prefer to not have anymore people thinking of me as a snobbish rich girl only wanting control for herself."

"Clarke," Bellamy grabbed her arm when she attempted yet another getaway, "you may be a princess, but you're a warrior too."

To say Clarke was shocked was an understatement-she was flabbergasted. A compliment from Bellamy was something she thought she would never hear.

"You can take care of yourself, and everyone knows that. It may of taken me a while to see, but you proved that you have what it takes as a leader. Some guys are just stupid with nothing else better to do."

Bellamy let go of her arm allowing her to cross her arms. Her defense mechanism when her walls were down...

"It's just I've been called princess a long time before I was even arrested."

The two leaders stared at each other for just a second. Understanding and respect were shown across their faces.

"I'm taking a group to hunt for food, so you might want to have your med kit ready in case we get attacked," Bellamy said walking away. Clarke nodded in response.

...

When they returned, they had a pig, a panther, and a bloodied-faced Xavier.

"What happened to him?" Clarke asked Bellamy who had Xavier by the collar.

"He's fine, just needs to be cleaned up. Being the big klutz he is, Xavier fell down a hill and hit a rock. He may have a concussion but he's fine," he replied leading the teenager into the drop ship.

Clarke stood there only caring about how rough Bellamy was with leading him to the drop ship and the speckled blood and newly bruising on his knuckles.

Xavier never called her princess again.

**So first the 100 story I've made. Maybe I'll make this a two-shot-it's really up to you guys. I haven't written in forever, so I'm starting to get back into it. If anyone has any constructive criticism, please feel free-I'd appreciate it. I want to learn to write better and more descriptively so if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
